Sophomore Year
by NetworkNightlock
Summary: JessexBecca. It's their second year at Barden but Jesse is a good looking guy, how will Beca cope with competition? Knowing these two, trouble's bound to come a knocking. ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys! Currently obsessed w/ Pitch Perfect and JessexBeca or as I call them Jeca cause I'm just that sad, this story starts where the movie finished, basically after the kiss. It's set in Jesse's point of view.**

**Enjoy :) **

"ACA-SCUSE-ME!" Aubrey belted out as soon as she saw Beca and I lip-locked. Beca pulled one arm from my neck long enough to flip Aubrey the bird, making me smile into her lips. Aubrey, however, was not having any of it and stomped over to us and reluctantly we pulled apart.

"What?!" Damn, this girl's cute when she's angry.

"You took an oath."

"Screw the oath, we've been waiting all year and like I told you the day of our first rehearsal, you're not the boss of me." Aubrey stomped off and I pulled Beca back to me to continue what Aubrey so rudely interrupted.

"PAR-TAYYYY!" Fat Amy yelled once we were on the bus. Donald turned up the music and everyone started singing and dancing, except Beca and I, we sat in the corner of the bus playing a rigorous game of tonsil hockey.

"JESSE!" Beca stumbled over too me and threw he arms around me giving me a quick kiss.

"Whoa Becs, you are waaay drunk. I think somebody needs to go to bed in order to avoid a monster hangover tomorrow."

"Fine. But I wanna piggy back." She slurred

"Deal." I carried her upstairs and laid her down on my bed in the Treble's house. I started to make a bed on the floor but she wasn't having any of it.

"It's a big bed and I'm a little person Jesse, there's room for you." I accepted gladly and laid down next to her and she started using my chest as a pillow.

**A/N: Before you say anything I know it's mega short but I promise the next one will be better I just wanted to get this up and get a foothold because otherwise I never would. ** **Please just wait till next year starts (and I mean in the story lol)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Ready for chapter 2? This starts when their sophomore year does :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pitch Perfect cause if I did we would all be watching the sequel right now ;)**

* * *

As soon as I arrived on campus I had one thing on my mind. Beca. I threw my stuff in my room in the Treble House and made it to our tree. There she was, already making a new mix. I walked up to her and pulled off her headphones.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Nerd." She said hugging me, "I missed you," she whispered in my ear making me grin like a fool.

"Ready for the Trebles to reclaim their title as A Cappella champions?"

"Oooooh no, we Bella's plan to keep that title thanks."

"Good look trying to find someone to hit the bass notes that Chloe could," I teased light heartedly.

"Good luck trying to concentrate with 10 sexy ass Bella's standing in the wings every time you guys try to perform."

"Oh we try to perform now do we?"

"Yes try" With that I captured her lips for a deep kiss and she quickly deepened it further. She climbed onto my lap straddling me to get better access to my mouth and soon my tounge.

"HEY! Before you guys start going at it like dingo's in heat we have an activities fair to advertise at!" Fat Amy yelled across the lawn causing Beca to release my mouth and blush profusely.

* * *

As usual the Trebles didn't have a stand at the activities fair, we just sat on a wall and sang. I started it off and the guys soon joined in backing me up.

_Baby, I know that you like me_

_You my future wifey_

_SoulijaBoyTellEm yeah you like me _Donald quickly took over knowing he could do better than the rest of us.

_I could be your clyde_

_You could be my wife_

_Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah_

_All that, everyday I need ya_

_And everytime I see my feelings get deeper_

_I miss ya, I miss ya_

_I really wanna kiss you but I can't. _All of a sudden the bella's are walking up to us and start singing their own song over the top of ours.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm fallin'_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_. Beca passed over to Cynthia-Rose

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it. _It was great! We were like a live, human version of one of Beca's mix's. Once we finished I jumped off the wall and put my hands on her waist and she circled my neck with her arms.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Well we couldn't let you get away with it," she smirked and I kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: aaaaaaand that's chapter 2, I know it's kinda short but im not big on huge long chapters, short and sweet, that's my thing. Next chapter will be auditions and aca-initiation night *wink wink **

**HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to tivaisseasonten for the song recommendation/help**

**Songs: (that I unfortunately don't own any rights too)**

**Soulja Boy – Kiss me thru the phone**

**Britney Spears – Toxic **

**Love ya aca-bitches**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup ma aca-bitches? Sorry I just love that  
how are we all? I got bombarded with emails about people following my story less than 5 hours after I uploaded it! I love you guys! Anyways on to chapter 2? Coolio**

As soon as the opening "speech" started for a Cappella auditions I found my eye's wandering over to where Beca was sitting between Fat Amy and Lily whispering, I assumed about the song choice but then Fat Amy said something that caused Beca to go red and look at me, I smirked and she turned back to slap Fat Amy lightly on the arm. Then it was asked what song the audition-ees would be performing.  
"Alright nerds, let's go with… One More Night by Maroon5."

The first few audition-ees (**A/N: Auditioners? Audition-ees? Idk please pm me if you do and don't hate me if I'm so off**) were girls and I took no notice, watching Beca as she looked at their sheets then them and whispered to the other bellas. Then a nervous looking guy stepped on stage, he reminded me of Benji. Then he started to sing.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes__  
__Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath__  
__I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself__  
__And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

"Dude," Donald said "We NEED him, he's got Bumper's voice!" I wrote his name down, Tyler Greyson.

Overall we ended up with two new recruits; Tyler and another guy, Jake, who could rap almost as well as Donald. For aca-initiation we decided to do what Bumper always did, why change tradition? We took their hoods off,  
"Well, well, well, look who's in Treble!" I said taking a sip from my beer.  
"Classic pun," Benji echoed what Donald said last year and then we all went to the amphitheatre for drinks. By the time the Bella's arrived I was…not drunk, just…tipsy.  
"Becaw!" I'm hilarious. She smiled at my joke and rolled her eyes as I climbed over the seats and handed her, her cup.  
"Do you remember what I said to you last year?"  
"Yes, you said I was one of those A Cappella girls and you were one of those A Cappella guys and we were going to have aca-children. It was inevitable." I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple.  
"That's my girl."  
"JESSE!" the noise hurt my ears. I looked at Beca.  
"New Bella. Maddie. She's got a thing about the fact that we abolished the rule about Trebles and Bella's."  
"What are you doing with your arm around our Beca?" I wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not.  
"Oh you know, just hanging, talking about our aca-life." Her face made me want to laugh but I held it till she walked away.  
"So, tell me about your new Bellas."  
"Well, Maddie, her mum was a Bella and uhhh she was really confused about the whole 'no more rule thing' and the other one, Grace," Beca pointed out a red head talking to Stacie, almost like a mini Chloe, "is mega happy about the news, did you not notice her eyeing you up in auditions?"  
"Honestly no, whenever a girl came on I just watched you."  
"Awww, you're so cheesy." She stretched up and kissed me on the cheek.  
"But you love it when I'm cheesy."  
"Maybe a little…" She parted her fingers about a centimetre.  
"Joke all you want Mitchel you know you love it."  
"Yeah I do." I swooped her into my arms and kissed her passionately, when we pulled away for air I rested my forehead on hers and whispered  
"Let's go back to my room."  
"Please!"

When we got to the dorm clothing quickly became optional.

**A/N: OOOOOOH someone's not happy about the way the Bella's are being run and someone else is out for a man, a certain man *wink wink*, sorry but no lemons I'm 14, not reading no writing about them. Hope y'all like it, any suggestions wuld be gladly appreciated, especially themes and songs for the riff off**

**Later aca-bitches!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I've had to start combing through my e-mails going, 'nother follower, 'nother favourite…. OOH new chapter for (insert story here). I feel loved! Thank you guys! This chapter is set uhhh a couple months after the last one, the riff-off is coming :D  
Network (nickname(my nickname…))**

"GUYS! Listen up! We won the riff-off last year but we all know that now the Bella's have changed…"  
"And Beca's leading them!" Unicycle yelled receiving snickers from the group and confused looks from the newbies.  
"Damn straight," I said, "But seriously we do need to practice."

Practice went well, we explained the riff-off to Tyler and Jake and they seemed really into it.  
"BELLA ENTERING TREBLE TERRITORY!" Beca yelled coming over to me, "Sorry guys but I'm stealing your leading man, he owes me dinner and a movie." I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Did everyone hear that?! Beca Mitchel just openly volunteered to watch a movie!"  
"Shut up nerd." She said reaching up to give me a kiss. Unfortunately Donald cleared his throat before anything interesting could happen. I kept my arms around Beca.  
"OH right uhhh, see you later guys." The guys all dispersed and Beca and I walked down to my car.  
"So Million Dollar Baby, do you want dinner before, after or with the movie?"  
"Uhh, with I think, can we get Chinese?"  
"Whatever you want baby." We drove to a takeaway near campus and Beca ordered chicken fried rice and I got sweet and sour pork.  
"So, Dirty Dancing or Footloose?"  
"Dirty Dancing."  
"Good choice, this movie actually features a song written and sung by Patrick Swayze the lead male role." I said as we settled on my bed.

When the movie finished Beca snuggled into me more and we got ready to seep,  
"I love you Jesse," she whispered, I smiled because this was the first time she said it to me, I knew she felt it but it took a lot for her to say things like this and the fact that it was me she said it to made it more special.  
"I love you too Million Dollar Baby," I said kissing her head before falling asleep.

I woke up to Beca running around muttering  
"Crap I'm gonna be late, we gotta prepare for tonight!" I lay back and put my hands behind my head smirking. She noticed, "Some of us have classes to attend, gotta go," she pecked me on the cheek, "Love ya nerd"  
"Love ya baby, oh and remember," she paused at the door, "don't let anyone put you in a corner." She winked at me.

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF-OFFFFFFFFF!" Justin yelled and we all cheered! He spun the wheel and it landed on songs about sex, like last year both the Trebles and the Bella's ran into the middle but this time the Bella's started off.

_Sexual Healing baby, is good for me  
Sexual Healing is something that's good for me  
Whenever blue tear drops are falling  
And my emotional stability is leaving me  
There is something I can do  
I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and  
Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me_

I stepped up and made the "cut off" sign.

_take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love

One of the BU Harmonics came up and surprisingly started to sing a song NOT by Madonna

_I feel love, I feel love  
I feel love_

I feel love, I feel love, I feel love

Ooh  
Fallin' free, fallin' free  
Fallin' free, fallin' free  
Fallin' free  
Ooh

"OOOH sorry guys, you sang the wrong word you are," we all did the double clap, "CUT OFF! Next theme is," he spun the wheel, "Michael Jackson!" **(A/N: I actually watched the scene and paused it on the wheel and this was two separate categories, black MJ and white MJ but I merged them) **I ran into the middle and started singing

_People always told me be careful of what you do__  
__And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts__  
__And mother always told me be careful of who you love__  
__And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

_Billie Jean is not my lover__  
__She's just a girl who claims that I am the one-_

Beca came and cut me off, she always did when I was singing__

_-one wants to be defeated__  
__Showin' how funky and strong is your fight__  
__It doesn't matter who's wrong or right___

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it__  
__No one wants to be defeated__  
__Showin' how funky and strong is your fight__  
__It doesn't matter who's wrong or right__  
__Just beat it, beat it__  
__Beat it, beat it, beat it_

"I think we have a winner here!" Justin yelled, "Keeping their reign as a cappella champions is The Barden Bella's!" The Bella's cheered and I clapped for them. Beca was talking to Fat Amy and one of the newbies came over to me, Grace? Yeah Grace sounds right.  
"Hey Jesse." She fluttered her eyelashes, "Too bad you guys didn't win, I-"she said stressing the 'I', "thought you guys were awesome. See you in music theory." Thaaaaaat's right, oh god we have a partner assignment coming up, I hope Mr. Quade doesn't pair us, I'd much rather go with Benji. Jesse shook off the thought and went to find Beca.  
"Hey nerd, sorry you lost." Beca says strolling up to me and winking.  
"It's ok Million Dollar Baby," I said kissing her quickly on the lips

Nobody's Point of view

"What the hell was that?" Maddie said grabbing Grace's arm as she walked away from Jesse.  
"What the hell was what?" Grace asked innocently.  
"You were flirting with Jesse!" Maddie yell whispered.  
"Oh that. What about it?"  
"Well for one thing he's a Treble! It just goes against tradition and for another thing he's ALREADY breaking tradition with another Bella!"  
"We'll see." Grace said throwing Maddie a wink over her shoulder as she stalked off.

**A/N: OOOOOOH Grace is going after Jesseeeeee! Maddie knows it and doesn't seem to happy, I wonder if Maddie could become an ally to somebody *wink wink* *nudge nudge*  
Later dudes!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeey guys! **Spoiler Alert! Well kinda, you all know what's going to happen but I guess I should say spoiler but it's not really ANYWAY!** It took me forever to think of something Grace could do that isn't mega bad just…naughty? Yeah naughty, I'll let you if I come up will a better adjective.**

* * *

Not much happened up until Regionals, we prepared a single song, and we figured we would smash just one song every time up until ICCA's when we would mix songs the other groups wouldn't know what hit them. It was devilishly clever and I was quite proud it was us who thought of it. I clapped my hands  
"Alright guys, you know the drill, the bus leaves at 5 and if a Bella steals your seat tough luck, get there earlier." That rule was created when Unicycle was late because of his… activities and complained that Aubrey stole his seat.

* * *

I waited by the bus door making sure everyone got on before we left and Beca came up to me once all her Bella's were on, I offered her my arm,  
"Milady." She raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think my gorgeous boyfriend would like me being on the arm of someone else."  
"Oh he's gorgeous is he?" I asked slipping my arms around her waist. She slipped hers around my neck.  
"Eh, he's kind of a dork." She smiles, the amazing smile.  
"OH he's a dork, well in that case…" I trailed off and kissed her.  
"If you two are done! We'd like to kick some Treble butt, but we can't leave without our captain!" Fat Amy yelled from the driver's seat. I chuckled and led Beca to our seat on the back of the bus. Everyone was smart enough to know not to sit there; at least that's what I thought. When we got to the back of the bus, our arms round each other, Grace was in our seat. This is awkward.  
"Uhm, Grace?" Beca asked.  
"Yeah?" Grace smiled innocently. Something about her was off.  
"That's kinda our seat…" I said trying to be kind.  
"You have a seat?" She scoffed.  
"Yeah!" Fat Amy yelled from the front of the bus, "Ever since the ICCA's!"  
"OK then!" Grace smiled almost, what was that? Seduction? No. Couldn't be.

* * *

When we arrived we were ushered back stage and handed microphones.  
"We can do this guys, in our sleep, hands in."  
"One, two, three, SWAG!" We all cheered.

I started the song off

_I hear the drums echoing tonight__  
__But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation__  
__She's coming in, 12:30 flight__  
__The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_ Tyler took the next bit, he was good when he soloed  
_I stopped an old man along the way__  
__Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies__  
__He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" _We all sang the chorus  
_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you__  
__There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do__  
__I bless the rains down in Africa__  
__Gonna take some time to do the things we never had _The song went great! Everybody was right on track with both choreography and singing.  
_The wild dogs cry out in the night__  
__As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company__  
__I know that I must do what's right__  
__As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti__  
__I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become__It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you__  
__There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do__  
__I bless the rains down in Africa__  
__Gonna take some time to do the things we never had__Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you__It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you__  
__There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do__  
__I bless the rains down in Africa__  
__I bless the rains down in Africa__  
__(I bless the rain)__  
__I bless the rains down in Africa__  
__(I bless the rain)__  
__I bless the rains down in Africa__  
__I bless the rains down in Africa__  
__(Ah, gonna take the time)__  
__Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

As we walked off to the back off the hall I was stopped by Grace.  
"You did awesome Jesse!" She kissed me on the check, I stepped away.  
"Whoa! NO! I. Have. A. Girlfriend. You and me could never, would never, WILL never be anything. Ever."  
"We'll see."  
"No. We won't."  
I walked over to Beca and she hugged me.  
"I saw that, thank you. I'll deal with her."

The Bella's did a mix of Ke$ah's Tik Tok and Katy Perry's California Gurls. It sounds great and instantly we know they've taken the trophy.

* * *

After the drive home Beca pulled Grace aside and I listen in, just in case Beca gets too angry.  
"WHAT THE HELL GRACE?! You kissed my BOYFRIEND!" Hearing Beca say boyfriend made me smile.  
"Oh get over it Beca. It was a peck on the check for Christ's sake!"  
"That's not the point! You made a move on another Bella's man. We're like sisters! You don't just do that! If you touch Jesse or any other boyfriend of a Bella again I WILL NOT hesitate to throw you out on your ass so fast you won't even know what hit you!"  
"You know what Beca. I think you're just jealous, because you know I could take Jesse from you and make him happier than you could even hope to." That made my blood boil, no one could make me happier than my Beca. Beca's voice got very menacing; I'd hate to be on the receiving end of it.  
"If you EVER touch Jesse again, accident or not I will personally put you in the intensive care unit of the hospital. I love him and he loves me and no one, especially some skank he doesn't even know is going to take that away." I heard Grace do a little 'hmph' and walk off.  
"You love me do you?" I said in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Don't flatter yourself nerd." She said it with a smile, and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry guysssss, we deffinately haven't seen the last of Grace, wasn't Beca kind? Hehehe I needed her to keep Grace in the Bella's don't y'all worry now,  
Later nerds!**_  
_


End file.
